Day of the Daleks
"Day of the Daleks" is the first story of the ninth season of Doctor Who. Summary Episode One Episode Two Episode Three Episode Four Background information *This is the only serial between "Spearhead from Space" and "Battlefield" in which the credits display the hyphen in Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart's surname. Links and references Cast *Doctor Who - Jon Pertwee *Jo Grant - Katy Manning *Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart - Nicholas Courtney *Controller - Aubrey Woods *Captain Yates - Richard Franklin *Sergeant Benton - John Levene *Anat - Anna Barry *Shura - Jimmy Winston *Boaz - Scott Fredericks *Sir Reginald Styles - Wilfrid Carter *Miss Paget - Jean McFarlane *Girl Technician - Deborah Brayshaw *U.N.I.T. Radio Operator - Gypsie Kemp *Guerilla - Tim Condren *Ogrons - **Rick Lester **Maurice Bush **David Joyce **Frank Menzies **Bruce Wells **Geoffrey Todd **Nick Nicholson (2011 Special Edition) *Daleks - **John Scott Martin **Ricky Newby **Murphy Grumbar **Toby Chamberlain (2011 Special Edition) *Dalek Voices - **Oliver Gilbert (cut from 2011 Special Edition) **Peter Messaline (cut from 2011 Special Edition) **Nicholas Briggs (2011 Special Edition) *Monia - Valentine Palmer *Manager - Peter Hill *Senior Guard - Andrew Carr *Guard at Work Centre - George Raistrick *Television Reporter - Alex MacIntosh *U.N.I.T Soldiers - **Michael Potter (credited in 2011 Special Edition) **Nick Hobbs (credited in 2011 Special Edition) **Terence Brown (credited in 2011 Special Edition) **Keith Beresford (credited in 2011 Special Edition) **Kevan Looseley (2011 Special Edition) Uncredited performers *Charles Adey-Gray as an American delegate (4) *Donald Baker as **Guard (3) **Stills cameraman (4) *Robin Baldwin as a slave (3) *Robert Bauld as **Slave (3) **Sound man (4) *Karen Burch as a girl technician (1-4) *Betty Cameron as a slave (3) *Barbara Chambers as a UNIT corporal (1-2) *Alan Cope as a Russian delegate (4) *Jane Cousins as a slave (3) *Michael Culling as UNIT soldier with dog (4) *Alison Daumler as a girl technician (1-3) *Jeanne Doree as a slave (3) *Jim Dowdall as a guerilla (3-4) *Richard Eden as a UNIT soldier (1-2,4) *Iris Fry as a slave (3) *Pat Gorman as **Film cameraman (4) **Guard (3) *Beverley Grant as a slave (3) *Emmett Hennessy as **American aide (4) **Guerilla (3-4) *Christopher Holmes as a UNIT soldier (4) *Paul Huckin as a slave (3) *Derek Hunt as a UNIT soldier (4) *Stephen Ismay as **Guerilla (3-4) **Stills cameraman (4) *Gaynor Jackson as a slave (3) *Suzanne Jackson as a slave (3) *Brian Justice as a guerilla (4) *Sam Mansary as an African delegate (4) *Leon Maybank as a UNIT sergeant (1-2) *David Melbourne as Johnson (1,4) *Scarlett O'Dare as a girl technician (1-2) *Brychan Powell as **Guard (1,3) **Russian aide (4) *Hugh Price as a UNIT soldier (1-2,4) *Anne Priestley as a slave (3) *Colin Richmond as a UNIT soldier (1,4) *Hugh Rodgers as a UNIT soldier (1-2,4) *Stan Ross as a UNIT soldier (1-2,4) *Len Saunders as **Slave (3) **Stills cameraman (4) *Basil Tang as a Chinese delegate (4) *Pat Taylor as a slave (3) *Desmond Verini as **Slave (3) **Styles' aide (4) *Glen Whitter as **African aide (4) **Slave (3) *Eileen Winterton as a slave (3) *Vincent Wong as a Chinese aide (4) *Unknown performers as four UNIT motorcyclists (4) Crew *Written by Louis Marks *Directed by Paul Bernard *Produced by Barry Letts *Fights Arranged by Rick Lester *Title Music by Ron Grainer and BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Daleks Originated by Terry Nation *Incidental Music by Dudley Simpson *Special Sound - Brian Hodgson (2011 Special Edition) *Additional Sound - Mark Ayres (2011 Special Edition) *Film Cameraman - **Fred Hamilton **John Kelly (2011 Special Edition) *Film Editor - Dan Rae *Visual Effects - **Jim Ward **Michael Dinsdale (2011 Special Edition) *Additional Compositing - Aaron J. Climas (2011 Special Edition) *Costumes - Mary Husband *Make-up - Heather Stewart *Lighting - Alan Horne *Sound - Tony Millier *Script Editor - Terrance Dicks *Special Edition Producer - Steve Broster (2011 Special Edition) *Designer - David Myerscough-Jones References 1972; 2172; 2472 02BH41; 70BE81; Auderly House; Auderly House summit conference; Blinovitch Limitation Effect; Bonaparte, Napoleon; brigadier; camera; captain; car; Central Zone; China; computer; controller; corporal; Dalek; Dalekanium; Dalek Empire; Dalek occupation of Earth (2157-67); Dalek saucer; dematerialisation circuit; despatch rider; dog; Earth; England; escapology; Financial Times; French window; Geneva; Georgian house; ghost; gorgonzola; grenade launcher; Greyhound; Greyhound Two; High Council of the Time Lords; higher anthropoid; Honda; iron; Jeep; Land Rover; London; RAF Manston; marine; metallurgy; mind analysis machine; Minister of Defence; motorcycle; North Wales; observation satellite; Ogron; Ogron homeworld; Peking; Prime Minister of the United Kingdom; private; quad bike; Quisling; radio; radio operator; Rank Has Its Privileges; ray gun; Royal Air Force; Russia; sergeant; Skaro; South America; Southern Asia; space-time coordinates; telephone; television; temporal feedback circuit; temporal paradox; Third World War; time field; time transmitter; time travel; Time Vortex magnetron; Trap One; Triumph; ultrasonic disintegrator; United Nations; United Nations Intelligence Taskforce; United States; UNIT HQ; Uxarieus; video conference; wine; Women's Royal Army Corps; Work Centre 117 Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes